


The Last Five Years

by Comatose995



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based of Jason Robert Brown's: The Last Five Years, Eventual Breakup, Falling In Love, Fluff, John Tells Story From Begining to End, M/M, POV John, POV Sherlock, Sherlock Tells Story From End to Begining, Stories Only Meet in The Middle, The Last Five Years inspiration, Tweeked a Little Bit to Fit Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comatose995/pseuds/Comatose995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story explores a five-year relationship between John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. The story starts where Sherlock is telling their love story from their divorce to when they first meet and John tells the story from where they first met to their eventual divorce. The only time their stories meet up is during thier engagement/wedding day. Each has their own point of view on things but you find out why they fell in love in the first place until their eventual end</p><p>Written in first person point of view.</p><p>Inspired by Jason Robert Browns musical The Last Five Years</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Still Hurting

Sherlock

July 10, 2015

 

I can't believe it's over. My heart aches knowing that you're gone. You were the one that called it off and I don't understand why.

I don't understand why you're sure our love is dead but I guess in this free world you're allowed to choose your own path. 

You promised that we would never part. That our love was one for the ages and I was foolish enough to believe you.

I guess this leave had been a while in the making but right now my eyes sting from tears, my heart feels like it will break, and my head is too cloudy from depression that I cannot for the life of me access my mind palace without seeing your face.

I hope you're happy with your arrangement. I hope that your running away gives you the happiness you think it will. I know without me in your life you might actually find something better. You act like it's so simple and I hope you're right.

The flat is so empty without your presence. If you just gave me one day maybe I could look back and see where was the point of no return. Maybe I could see what you see and know that there is no chance for us.

At the end though we're are no more and no wishing or love will ever bring you back to my arms. Facts can't change, that's why I thrive on them. You were a fact in my life but no longer. 

I'll be here, always hurting over the memory of what could have been.

I will always love you.

Sherlock


	2. I've Been Waiting For Someone Like You

John

April 10, 2010

 

That was the most ridiculous thing I have ever done. 

Even after we parted ways for the night I can't believe how tingly and alive I feel.

Just earlier today I was a wounded soldier with a limp and I can't even begin to comprehend that my leg no longer hurts and that I've just practically signed on to be your assistant on cases.

When I walked into the lab after Mike had told me you were looking for a flat mate I counted it as a bonus that you were the most handsome man I have ever. Then you opened your big beautiful mouth and in an instant knew more about me then most of my friends do.

The case that you dragged me into was a thrilling one. Then I saw the bastard give you the pill. What other choice did I have but to shoot him?

When you realised it was I that saved you life you just smiled. My God I think that I could be in love with you. You crazy, mad, genius.

John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is actually based off the song Shiska Godess in the musical but since John isn't Jewish and Sherlock is not a woman I just decided to use a line in the song as the title.


	3. See I'm Smiling

Sherlock 

January 16, 2015

 

I can't believe you're actually are here. Your book tour that you've been on seems to have stretched forever, but who could not love the words you write about our adventures? You are an amazing person.

So many angry words and broken promises have passed between us and I almost thought that you coming to London to celebrate my birthday would be a stretch too far but seeing that you're here proves to me that you still want us.

I can work on my half of this relationship as well. With you I'm able to admit for once in my life I am wrong and you are not the only one at fault here. 

Being away from you has been hard but seeing your smiling face as we walk the park and laugh like old times tells me that we're okay. That nothing had changed.

You tell me about the different things you've been doing and seeing and I tell you about the latest cases I've been on. Everything is dull without you. You are the only one that makes me feel normal.

I know in my heart this weekend alone will be the perfect opportunity to fix us. Just as I'm about to tell you how much I appreciate you coming your phone rings.

I roll my eyes as you talk I know someone is trying to whisk you away. You confirm it after you bid the caller farewell and I try my hardest to act like it's alright. 

Something inside me snaps though as I begin to deduce that your addicted to this new famous lifestyle and the pretty girls at those parties.

Why can't you spend one day away from it all? It's my birthday for God sakes! I know I'm not one to draw attention to such mediocre occasions but I will pull any punch I have to. 

You tell me you have no other choice which I know is a lie. Everyone thinks I'm selfish but at this moment no one is more selfish then you are. You tell me I'm being unreasonable and I yell back.

I'm tired of fighting with you. Tears spring to my eyes and you just stare at me. I know you're still going to that party. I swear I'll never understand how you can stand there and see I'm crying and not do anything at all.

Sherlock


	4. Moving Too Fast

John

May 23, 2011

 

I feel like this past year has gone by in this amazing out of control blur. It's wonderful!

I started writing a blog and it has blown into such popularity. I give all the credit to you though. If it wasn't for the adventures you take me on I'd have nothing to write about.

On top that I've found someone I love and I am thrilled with the fact you love me back. We quickly became this couple that I think beats all others. You're this beautiful, amazing person and if I were to talk about all the things I love about you we'd be sitting here for a lifetime.

Cases have been pouring in thanks to the blog and you're thrilled with the fact that you're no longer so bored. I'm greatful that you don't feel the need to shoot the wall due to it. Poor Mrs. Hudson, she never saw the damage coming.

Someone from a publishing company contacted me about possibly writing a book based on our adventures. I haven't officially said yes yet but some people never get this kind of success, maybe I'll just enjoy my ego being swollen for a bit but I'll still have to think about the offer. 

Sometimes I will admit I feel like I'm spinning out of control and rushed. But then I think I can't get worried. It's just an impression that things are moving to fast.

John


	5. A Part of That

Sherlock

October 17, 2014

Some days we're the perfect couple. An ordinary life (well as ordinary as you can get in our case), each day it's just typical us. Then you start to go into your own little world of fame and recognition.

Your book that you are receiving great praise for has gobbled your attention from me. We argue a lot more then we're accustomed to. You say hurtful things and I push back. More days then not we go to bed angry.

What's funny is the next day we act like nothing ever happened. We make plans to go on cases and things we should do together and it seems alright. 

Once again though you start your cycle of calls from people seeking interviews and wanting to know the latest news on our lives. How people seem to care about something that is absolutely none of their buisness is beyond me.

If I'm to be honest though I'm proud of your success. You seem happy with what you've accomplished so I try hard to be supportive. I take all your cues and sometimes will even attend these lavish parties where everyone's purpose is to kiss up to the most successful person in the room. 

I'm trying my hardest to stick all this nonsense out. I made you a promise that I would stick through this all thick and thin. 

It's not all bad though, I still get to sleep next to you at night (when you're home at least), you try to include me in as much as possible. The problem is your book has you touring all over Europe and I can't drop my work.

It least I know I'm apart of your life....aren't I?

Sherlock


	6. The Schumel Song

John 

December 25, 2012

John H. Watson Blog:

The Schmuel Song.

Happy Christmas faithful readers. I'm sure you're enjoying your Christmas festivities. To add to your celebration I've decided to share with you a Christmas story, or I probably should say a Christmas case.

It all started at a tailor shop in the country. A old tailor man named Schmuel went missing and being the small town that this tailor shop was placed at, it would obviously draw attention when someone very near and dear to the community seemed to vanish into thin air.

My wonderful detective was the first one they called.

We walked into the old man's shop and there was nothing. No sign of a struggle, no footprints or finger prints, it seemed our tailor friend did indeed up and vanish.

My love didn't suspect foul play but it seemed a little odd that an old man would just leave his work when he was so invested in his community and his skill.

We began to ask around the town. We found out that he was a single man, that he was poor because we dedicated himself to helping others who could not afford to mend thier children's clothes. The town would pitch in to help this man keep up his rent.

No one really knew much more then that. No history or family to speak up. 

Very odd indeed.

We went to the man's house and found not much else. 

We were about to just chalk it up to a case of maybe this person doesn't want to be found until my love discovered a box.

Inside it were pictures of a pretty young woman and a handsome man. The photo's were taken ages ago. We figured that the man in the pictures was Schmuel but knowing that he had no wife to speak of gave us no hint to who this woman was.

All the sudden my love rushed out the door and didn't say much else. I had to sprint after him to keep up until we came back to the tailor shop.

My love went in the back of the shop and pulled out a beautiful green velvet dress. He said it was the same one on the picture but judging by the material and the close stitching this was a remake version.

The cuckoo clock struck and music began to play. It was an old song, something long ago forgotten in another language.

My loves eyes grew big as he began to put all the peices together. He began to rip the dress to find pictures sewn in between the fabric along with a note.

There were traces of a powder the my genius said were a hallucinogenic and the note said how Schmuel heard voices to finish this dress so he could become young again. He told us how he would gift this dress to his one true love Odessa so she would love him.

We soon found him in a cemetery four towns away dead at the grave of one Odessa. 

My detective said that the powder on the note did not agree with this poor mans heart and it would seem that Schmuel had been taking this powder for quite some time.

As sad as this case ended I will have to say that I found it incredibly romantic that after all these years Schmuel loved Odessa so much that even though he was out of his mind on drugs he wanted nothing more then to be close to her.

All in all I guess the moral of the story is keep your loved ones close especially during the holidays when we reflect on the past as well as the future.

Before I sign off I have an announcement, my book is officially going to be published! Thank you all so much for your support this could not have been possible without you.

Now go enjoy your sweets and coco. As for me I'm just going to enjoy watching my love play Christmas carols on the violin.

Have I mentioned today how lucky I am to be in love with him?

John H. Watson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at case fics. I really tried with this one. Hopefully it all makes sense. It was hard trying to do this while somewhat following the story line of this song.


	7. A Summer In London

Sherlock 

Febuary 5, 2014

I'm just so done with everyone and thier stupidity. What doesn't help is you've been gone so often with your book tour I haven't really seen you in the past six months or so.

Cases have been rather boring without you. Although there was that one involving the midget and a snake named Wayne that was rather brilliant. Even then all I could think about was how much I miss you.

I was on a walk the other day and I passed a book store that had you book under a sign that said "New and Recommended." I walked in and looked at your picture on the back and couldn't help but smile. I went to the counter to purchase it. I guess all things considered I don't have to buy it but I just couldn't help it.

You promised you book tour would give you a break during the summer and I can't help but count down the days until I see you.

Until next time my love.

Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this song is actually titled "A Summer In Ohio."


	8. The Next Ten Minutes

John

April 10, 2013

No that's one's the Little Dipper.

That one is Leo.

And that one is my favourite, the North Star.

My hands fidget at my side. I've never been more nervous in my life. I know you love me but it still doesn't ease the fear that you might say no to me.

"Love?" I say.

You turn to me, you've never been more beautiful.

I get down on one knee and pull out a ring box. 

"These past two years have been the best of my life. All I ask is the next ten minutes of yours, and maybe if you can agree to that could you agree to the next ten years? And if you could do that I ask that you spend the next ten lifetimes with me. There are so many lives I want to share with you, and I won't be complete until you say 'I do'.

\----------------------------------------------

Sherlock 

April 10, 2013

 

My eyes go big as they meet yours. I can honestly say I did not see this coming. Aren't I supposed to know everything?

My heart fills with joy at the prospect of being tied to you for a lifetime.

"You know I'm never on time so don't expect any less from me. So with this I will spend how ever long you will have me and then some with you. I don't know how any one survives in this life without someone like you. I've always expected to live alone and right now I could say no.....but why? I want to be your husband, I want to share a life with you, I want to die knowing I've had a long full life in your arms. That I can do."

\------------------------------------------------

Our Wedding

"I do"

"I do"

We kiss and laugh. Our closet friends and family have joined us for this day. It's nothing fancy, just a simple ceremony at a courthouse. It's perfect for us though.

Everyone hugged us and wished us happiness. After it was all said and done we could do nothing but smile and kiss.

Right now we are in our flat, holding each other close and swaying to music that isn't there.

There are so many dreams we need to see through together. So many years to be just us. We will never be complete or alive until we've done all we can do together. 

Forever and always.

 

\---------------------------------------------

Sherlock

April 10, 2013 20:00

 

That one is the Big Dipper right?

And that one is Orions Belt?

And that's the North Star, your favourite because it will always lead you home.


	9. A Miracle Would Happen

John 

August 7, 2014

 

Everyone tells you that the minute you get married everyone woman suddenly find you attractive. Well I'm here to say that's not true.......it only affects the woman you always wanted to sleep with.

I mean you can't touch them, hell, you can't even look at them.

Like the other day I was in a sandwich shop and this beautiful pair of breasts walked in and she smiled at me.

Goddamit it's not fair!

If this were a perfect world there would be no temptation. It would just be you and I and everyone else would look like they had a arse for a face. 

Now this is not to say I'm not happy because I am. Everything is going great in my life but it's just a challenge to resist the temptation.

It doesn't help that now that my book has hit the top charts I've been getting invitations to attend all these parties and awards shows. My publisist says it good for the image to mingle with people higher up then myself.

At first I was a little wary to attended these things but now I can't get enough. You attend some of them with me on occasion. 

There was one time in particular a pretty young girls came up to me and started telling me what a big fan of my work she was and how I inspired her. You were in the toilets so I'm guessing she saw it as an oppritunity to flirt with me. I was trying to show her the ring on my left hand hoping she would take the hint then out of no where you showed up.

With just one look I know you know what was going on. Then it became awkward as I try to show I wasn't encouraging this kind of behaviour (but of course I sort of was). I don't want to look whipped in front of this young woman, which is stupid I shouldn't care what she thinks since I can't fuck her anyways. You quickly brushed it aside though.

You're calling me right now asking if I'm still going to show up to dinner tonight. I promise I'll be there as soon as this new chapter is done and if the fucking publisist stops calling. Don't loose faith in me I promise I'll be there.

Soon it'll just be me and you doing everything we've planned. We'll make it through and nothing else will matter. We'll be fine, we're fine.

We're fine

We're fine!

John


	10. Climbing Uphill

Sherlock 

March 12, 2012

In this relationship of ours I feel like I'm often climbing uphill.

Everything is new to me and while I have a good teacher I often feel like I come up short. You have patience for me though and you guide me through.

We're brilliant together and I never have to think twice about your commitment towards me. Even if sometimes I still snap at you for being a bit slower to understanding then I am you just smile and kiss me.

Lately you've been a little stressed with trying to get your book finished by the deadline but I know you'll do it. You've always been brilliant under pressure.

I know with you though no matter what happens you will never try to domesticate me. Even as the bags under your eyes grow darker and you're tense you still encourage me to go out and help Scotland Yard.

I just want to say thank you for all that you are. I would be nothing without you.

Sherlock


	11. If I Didn't Believe In You

John 

January 16, 2015

Why is it so fucking bloody difficult to just stop fighting!?

These are people that are publishing my book and they are throwing a party for me, so I'm going even if you made it very clear that you're not. End of story!

But I know that this isn't really about the party. Can you please for one minute stop hiding behind yourself and say what you feel.

Is this because you're disappointed that I'll be back on tour for the summer? Or is it because you and I both thought this would be easier then it is. Just please talk to me.

Can't we just be happy at some point in our lives? Can't we relax instead of you pushing me further from you?

I'm always cheering for you to do amazing things. Why can't you support me the way I do you? Why do I have to feel like I committed some felony doing something I love to do?

I don't want to hurt you. I just want us to be fine which I think we will be if I don't have to wait for you to be happy with the me. 

I will not fail in this so you could be comfortable with me being here all the time.

I will not loose because you can't win.

I love you and if I didn't I wouldn't have stood before all of our friends and made a commitment to you. I thought we agreed to support each other through thick and thin.

I wouldn't have loved you at all if you weren't who you were I just want the support I show you every day.

Okay?

Can we do that please?

PLEASE?!

John


	12. I Can Do Better Then That

Sherlock

June 23, 2011

I look at other couples and thank God we are not them. They have stress and cheating and it seems they hide who they really are from their significant other but with you and I we just seem to flow well together.

I don't have to change a single thing about myself when I'm around you. You love me even when I cut people down with my tounge or when I do not understand the basics of emotions.

Now I ask the same for you. You don't have to get a haircut, or change your shoes, or even like Mozarts Concerto in C Minor. All I ask is that you love me.

You don't have to change a thing about yourself, just stay with me.

I look at the brilliance that is you and I want nothing but it. I finally feel like I have something worth while to wake up for each morning (besides a good murder.)

Just you, and nothing will take your place. I just want you to be totally mine.

I don't need a lifetime commitment in fear that you'll run away from it. I don't want to pressure you but I'm never wrong about something and you and I are a perfect pair. 

I won't go back to the lonely detective I once was and even though I don't believe in a higher power for once it feels like someone wants us together and I refuse to argue with it.

Think of what could be, think of what's great about you and I, even all the things that we've gone through.

Think about how I love you.

Sherlock


	13. Nobody Needs To Know

John

May 14, 2015

I'm stating at the ceiling of a hotel room. I take a deep breath and turn on my side. I met this pretty woman, Mary is her name.

She looks back at me and smiles. I honestly don't remember when we fell asleep. I know I should get up because you are waiting for me but I can't bring myself too.

I know I made a promise to you but I can't help it. She's truly amazing. We're just going to relax and lay low for now.

I can't help but feel like I'm falling in love with her. She starts to cry when I tell her I need to leave, maybe it's because she loves me too.

I'm not willing to let her go. 

I guess it's over and it's done. Alright I guess I get what I need.

But for right now nobody needs to know.

John


	14. Goodbye Until Tomorrow/ I Could Never Rescue You

Sherlock

April 10, 2010

After the day we had we became flat mates easily. I've never met someone like you.

My brother is right you are loyal very quickly. I don't know one person who would willingly kill for someone they just met. 

You walk me back to Baker Street before we part ways for the night. 

You smile and I find it easy to smile back. You tell me your stuff will be here tomorrow but you have to pack a few things.

I nod my head in understanding though silently wishing you would just come up to the flat with me and we could just buy replacements for all your things later.

Before we say goodbye though you lean up and kiss me.

It was soft and wonderful and I couldn't help but feel hot and light headed. You bite your lip as you pull back but I let you know it was not unwelcome by kissing you back.

Your lips are soft and your tounge is sweet. I could just live in this moment.

Afterwards I feel like I want to say something but everything was wrapped up in that perfect kiss. You laugh nervously as do I and we leave it at that.

You tell me you'll see me tomorrow and already I'm counting the minutes.

I watch you walk away after we've said our partings. You turn the corner and wave.

I smile so hard it feel like my face will split in two.

"Goodbye John."

 --------------------------------

John

July 17, 2015

I called Mary to come over and help pack by bags. 

I've closed our joint bank account as well.

This is not about another therapy session or another compromise. I know you're hurting as much as I am but I don't know what else there is left to do.

You remained oblivious to what was really going on between us and I couldn't rescue us by myself, no matter how hard I want to try.

All I could do was love you, God I loved you, but I know it's not enough.

So we could fight but I think it'll just be easier if I go. 

I will never stop loving you.

I pack the last box in the car and look up to see you looking at me through the window. I give a small wave knowing it'll not be returned.

"Goodbye Sherlock"


End file.
